the Criminal with Nail-Polish
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: I strongly believe Monster High has the potential to be a new generation of X-Men. But sadly I don't know how to write action scenes so I settle for ridiculous fluff. So, yeah, Deuce is hiding in a closest. Read and giggle.


Characters belong to Mattel

Hearing a precious child's scream disturbs a father like nothing else. When his daughters were small, Ramses' worst fear was finding assassins hiding in his little ghouls' room.

His youngest princess was now sixteen and very beautiful.

So when Ramses heard screaming coming from her room his fatherly concerned became shame and fury.

"Daddy, is this really necessary?" Cleo asked, sitting in her bed while she watched the servants search through her things.

They poked weak points in her walls, floor and ceiling- they revealed empty commoner-sized closets.

"You will learn, Cleo, in a very long time from now- that you can never trust children. Especially boys." _Uncouth, unroyal, uninhibited boys that dress like prisoners._

"Daddy! How can I even think of such things when there are no desirable boys within a fifty-mile radius?!" Cleo grabbed her heart with her free hand.

The other hand was being used to keep her blanket over her bra. Her father hadn't mentioned yet so she assumed he either hadn't notice or the De Nile was in denial.

The old mummy chose to believe his daughter overcame her school-ghoul infatuation than to believe she was pacifying him.

One of the Anbuis-looking servants put his fingers on Cleo's closet door.

"Before you go in there," Cleo warned, "bring a map, a non-crumbling snack –oh and stretch your legs."

The young mummy's giant wardrobe was like a maze to all that weren't frequent visitors.

Considering his daughter didn't know how to bluff, Ramses assured himself no one was hiding in his child's closest.

"Do not waste my time waiting for you," He told the three servants. "The room is clear of unwanted guests so we might as well let the child go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Daddy. I'll keep my forever-glowing lantern closer to me as I dream of ruling over other monsters and helpless normies." Cleo promised- there was a high chance that sort of dream would occur. Not lying at 100% to her father felt better than continuing little fibs.

"As you were, my daughter." Ramses said as he walked through the bedroom doors his servants held open.

The door closed. Cleo listened to her father's cane's echo go down the hall. When the noise was soft and distant the ghoul pulled her iCoffin from under her hip.

She texted 'Clear, keep your hand on the right and go north' to her guest.

Cleo crossed her arms as she waited for her hidden guest to resurrect.

After waiting for eleven annoying minutes, Cleo's closest opened from the inside. Deuce came out, wearing her shimmering striped robe.

"You have shoes that resemble weapons." Deuce said as he walked around the bed to sit on Cleo's left side. He pulled the cover over his legs then put an arm behind his ghoul's head.

"If you think in terms of self-defense and having to work with Toralei, then I suppose you're right." Cleo said, liking that the robe didn't cover his chest when he tried to tie it. Disliking his broad torso stretching the delicate material of her robe.

The snakes hissed merrily as Deuce smiled, "That's pretty hot."

"Right again." Cleo told him.

Deuce grabbed Cleo by the waist and pulled her closer. She didn't resist, Cleo smirked and watched him stare at her.

It was lovely to be stared at like she was. The princess was use to being ogled at by her hundreds of adoring fans- it gave her reason to wake up in the morning.

Being stared at by her man gave a more intimate ego boost.

Cleo stroked under his chin with the tips of her fingers_. "_Round two?"

The gorgon sucked air between his teeth and titled his head in guilty regret. "It'll never be that I don't want to-"

The mummy pushed his hands off her hips. She glared at the wall, she was furious at him for denying her fun.

"Cleo, come on. Your dad's musty smell is still in here- its buzz-kill." The gorgon pleaded with her.

When she didn't turn around, Deuce leaned over to put his head on her shoulder. His snakes went through her hair and licked her ears. Cleo bit her tongue to keep the angry face solid.

"I'll do anything else. " Deuce pulled at the bandage that was tied around her elbow. "Illegal, dangerous, humiliating- you name it, babe."

"Don't worry bout it, _babe_, I don't want to screw a beggar." Cleo shot; she hated how cuddly the snakes were on her neck.

Deuce retracted his hands and reptiles. "Gods you're mean. But I don't blame you."

Without warning, Cleo felt full-handed pinches coming from behind. They didn't sting like little pinches, they were squeezes. A squeeze under her right tit, her tiny stomach, the inside of her left thigh- all the places Cleo loved getting tickled at.

Cleo's back was on Deuce's chest- she tried muffling the odd sounds that were coming out of her. They were a mix between laughs and outraged yelps.

She knew this was his scaly, stupid way of making a point.

Against her inner wishes, Cleo was grinning. Deuce let her catch her breath; he kept his hands on his ghoul's waist. The mummy thought this is how it felt to be entrapped by a python. A python with cute tattoos and always wore trendy sunglasses.

"Now, can we do something else for fun? Crossword puzzle, study math, paint your nails?" Deuce suggested, enjoying having his coffee-tan, creamy soft girlfriend snuggle under his neck.

"I hate you. There's a bottle of teal to your left. It has a picture of an eye on it" Cleo said, feeling frothy and beloved.

Deuce reached from behind to grab the small bottle with the eye image. Anyone else could tell which was teal and which weren't shades of gold and amber on the night-light table. But those other people weren't color blind from always wearing tinted glasses.

Cleo held her hand steady as Deuce stroked the nail with the tiny brush. The almost nude ghoul was still lying against him- wishing they could exchange wet-hugs. To settle her nerves Cleo thought of how private the catacombs at school were.

"You're not half bad at this." Cleo mentioned to him as Deuce finished her thumb.

"Isn't this what you keep me around for?" asked her self-proclaimed sex-slave.

"This and you're pretty." She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Cleo rested her face on the spot between his neck and shoulder. "Very pretty."


End file.
